


Crowley's Plant

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Consensual, Crowley Has Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Drugged Sex, Hand Jobs, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), I'm Sorry, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "What's wrong with drugging you into a horny mess that can't think straight and then shagging you?!" Crowley almost yelled. "Everything's wrong with that, Aziraphale!"But Crowley is not very good in saying no to Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 132
Collections: Anonymous





	Crowley's Plant

**Author's Note:**

> I have very mixed feelings about this. Let me know if I missed any tags.

"You've lost your mind, angel!" said Crowley.

"Why do you think so, dear?" Aziraphale asked innocently.

The demon snorted a laugh that was not happy at all.

"Are you really asking me this right now? Are you being serious, for fuck's sake?"

"I'm serious, Crowley. What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with drugging you into a horny mess that can't think straight and then shagging you?!" Crowley almost yelled. "Everything's wrong with that, Aziraphale!"

"Calm down, my dear boy." Aziraphale moved a step towards Crowley and took his hands into his own. "I didn't mean to upset you," he said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you at all that I own that plant."

"You were just being silly."

"Yeah. Who could have anticipated that you're such a perv, angel."

Crowley was trying to deliver this sentence as a joke but failed. All his humour left him once Aziraphale made that crazy request.

"You have been my lover for a while now, dear. Plenty of time to get an idea," the angel remarked.

Crowley laughed.

"That's fair."

They were both quiet for a few seconds before Aziraphale spoke again.

"I still don't quite see the issue, though."

"You don't?" Crowley asked, not yelling this time.

"I really don't, love."

"I assure you then that every cop and almost every regular person would see it. That's basically rape what you're asking of me, angel," he explained, sounding sad that he can't give his angel what he wants.

"What?" Aziraphale asked, genuinely confused this time.

"Yeah, angel." Crowley looked him in the eyes with a gentle smile. "Drugging someone and then having sex with the intoxicated person is qualified as rape."

"But I'd give you my consent beforehand. Is it still rape then?" Aziraphale asked, a little spark of hopefulness in his eyes.

"I don't know, Aziraphale. All l know is that it would feel like one to me. You couldn't say no to whatever I'd do to you."

"I wouldn't want to."

"That's exactly the problem, love. The pollen would turn you into a brainless thing willing to do anything to get fucked. I could stick my entire arm into you and you'd be fine with it."

"Perhaps another time," Aziraphale said casually and Crowley almost choked on his saliva with shock, "but what if we agreed on you not doing anything unusual this time?"

A few days went by and Aziraphale simply assumed that the demon's silence means no. He didn't bring it up again after Crowley walked out of the room the first time. If he wasn't comfortable with using the aphrodisiacal pollen, that's alright. There are many other things they can do in the bedroom... and in the bathroom... and kitchen... just about anywhere not particularly public (yet), really.

Therefore it caught him by surprise on Saturday when he found Crowley in the plantroom, staring intensely at the incriminated plant.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not moving from the doorframe.

"Thinking about how you have me wrapped 'round your finger..." Crowley snarled without looking away from the plant's deep red blossom

Aziraphale recognised that his tone is aimed more on the demon himself rather than on him, and he felt optimistic anticipation grow in his stomach.

"And what is your conclusion, dear?" he asked carefully.

"My conclusion is that I'm insane for agreeing to do this."

"Consent is important, dear!" the angel beamed.

Crowley shook his head.

It wasn't until after breakfast the next day that the demon actually approached him.

"Are you really sure, angel?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"One hundred percent, Crowley, dear. I'm positive that you would never hurt me, would you?"

"'Course not, angel."

"Then I'm sure I want to try it. Whenever you're ready."

"What would you say to a lazy Sunday?"

"Splendid, my dear." Aziraphale almost clapped with joy.

"But first, we need to get a few things straight."

They spent long minutes discussing what's about to happen. Setting ground rules, as Crowley called it.

"You're gonna only lightly, LIGHTLY, sniff the plant. This is important. Treat it like a human would treat a dangerous chemical because that's essentially what that thing is. Understand?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, angel. Even just the light sniff will ensure that about three hours of intense horniness is ahead of you. That's the most I'm willing to do. Understand? "

"Yes." Aziraphale said firmly and without adding anything else this time.

"Good. Also, I'm not doing anything we haven't done before or anything either of us didn't like when we tried it. No matter how much you beg, I'm not."

"That goes without saying."

"Nothing does with that shit." Crowley said through gritted teeth, obviously not at all convinced they should be doing this, and Aziraphale had to wonder why does Crowley own a plant he seems to despise. Maybe he used to need it for work? The angel didn't really want to think about this possibility too much.

"Alright. I understand."

"Good. Let's go to the plantroom then."

Aziraphale usually wasn't going to the plantroom much. That was Crowley's space. So when he stepped over the threshold, it felt strange in itself.

"This one here." Crowley gestured towards the plant pointlessly. Aziraphale saw it yesterday and its large red blossom was pretty recognisable.

The angel moved in that direction and reached his hand out to caress it, but Crowley stopped him.

"Don't touch it," he said firmly. "That could go very wrong very quickly," he explained as an answer to Aziraphale's confused look.

Overdosing on aphrodisiacs is really not sexy at all and Crowley involuntarily thought back to the few times he was a witness to hellish punishments where the person, sore and desperate, was made into a mewling, begging, babbling animal that couldn't recognise being sadistically raped over and over again by a bunch of rotting demons as a bad thing.

He would never allow Aziraphale to end up like that.

"Carefully sniff it," he instructed the angel and watched as Aziraphale did as told, relishing the sweet but spiced scent the plant was giving off.

"That smells lovely," Aziraphale said and then his pupils slowly dilated as the pollen kicked in.

"It does," Crowley agreed. "Insidious thing it is." 

But Aziraphale was too distracted to react already.

"Crowley, dear, I want..."

Crowley didn't let the angel finish. It would remind him too much of the brainwashed victims in Hell. His angel would never be this outright had it really been him. So instead, the demon sauntered swiftly towards him and shut him up with a kiss.

"I know." He muttered into Aziraphale's mouth.

Aziraphale started kissing him back hungrily, he was indecently needy considering they had only just started.

Crowley had never thought Aziraphale would ever go too fast for him, but it was happening right then. The angel was wanting, needing, and it was overwhelming for Crowley, who wasn't even turned on yet.

"Let's go elsewhere, angel." Crowley said when they broke off to take a breath.

Doing anything like this in the plant room wasn't entirely safe and there was enough issues as it is.

They managed to make their way into the kitchen where Crowley decided that he would at least create the illusion of taking the lead when he told Aziraphale to sit on the counter.

The being quickly complied and unzipped his trousers. The underwear was only tucked down in a way that he could grab his already leaking cock and start stroking.

"I... Crowley, please, come here." He said breathily and Crowley did. Aziraphale moved his hand away and it was immediately replaced with his lover's miraculously lubed palm.

"Oh, that's so good," muttered the angel. Crowley's fingers were longer than his own and the hand on his cock was firm and quick and... "Fuck!"

Crowley stopped for a moment in shock, which drew an unsatisfied growl out of Aziraphale. He quickly regained control again though, and started pumping up and down the thick shaft.

He had never heard the angel swear before, not even during sex, as Aziraphale always said that angels don't swear. Well, evidently angels do swear when they're high on the pollen of an aphrodisiacal plant normally used in Hell, he thought.

The swearing was strange but also oddly hot in a way and Crowley realised that his own penis was becoming interested, effectively making his tight pants even tighter.

He kissed Aziraphale passionately while quickening the jerking off and Aziraphale came hard, spilling his seed on Crowley's hand.

It was very quick but also very expected and Crowley was aware that there are many more orgasms to happen in the near future. For both of them.

Crowley raised the come-painted hand to his lips and licked the angel's spend off, putting on a little show for him.

Aziraphale groaned at the sight as if he hadn't just orgasmed.

"Put that mouth on me, Crowley." He insisted. He was already hard again, or he maybe never completely softened after the first orgasm in the first place. The plant was really something.

"In that case, you need to get down from the counter."

Aziraphale rushed to obey, leaning against the cupboards, and watched with lust-filled eyes as the demon dropped to his knees in front of him.

Crowley got the angel's clothing all the way down and tossed it aside before swallowing him down. Aziraphale not protesting against the manner in which his clothes were treated could honestly be concerning, but Crowley decided to put that worry aside for later.

He swallowed around his lover and Aziraphale moaned. The serpentine lack of a gag reflex came in handy in these situations, as well as the slightly longer and weirdly flexible forked tongue.

"Oh Crowley. Let me fuck that throat of yours."

And before Crowley could feel weird again about Aziraphale using that word, he pulled almost entirely out and then thrust back in with such force that Crowley was sure that no human could handle it.

"You feel so good. So good," Aziraphale moaned while using his lover's mouth hard and deep.

He wasn't usually a selfish lover but now, all of his actions were driven by the pollen-heightened need and Crowley couldn't do much about it other than take it as far as Aziraphale wanted.

He caressed the angel's tip with his tongue and after few quick laps, the angel came again.

"So. Good." He grunted out as he shoot off into Crowley's throat.

The demon swallowed when Aziraphale pulled out, and smirked, "Gonna feel that for at least a week."

Crowley wasn't actually really expecting this to play out as pleasurable for him. He was afraid that the memory of how they used this plant Downstairs might be too strong for any amount of Aziraphale's pleasure to push it away, but now he realised that despite all the oddness of it, he was hard.

Aziraphale wasn't forcibly overdosed, he reminded himself when he started to feel disgusted with his own body's reaction. The amount of pollen he inhaled was enough to send his libido through the roof, yes, and to shatter the boundaries he felt regarding swearing and selfishly seeking his pleasure, but it wasn't enough to actually force him to do things that he categorically did not want. And it was all his idea. The angel was his consenting partner, not a rape victim. It was okay to be turned on.

Once he managed to talk himself out of being disgusted, he rose to his feet and looked at Aziraphale.

"Want me to fuck you, angel?" he smirked and Aziraphale's pupils became blown.

"Yes, Crowley, please," he nodded enthusiastically.

"Bend over the table, then."

Aziraphale did as he was told and Crowley spanked his exposed backside a few times, which made Aziraphale moan.

"Yes please," he said, voice filled with lust, and Crowley realised that he definitely had a thing for begging angels - or one particular begging angel.

"Please what?" he demanded to know. As his own arousal came into play, Aziraphale being so vocal about his wishes became hot instead of awkward and he planned to make use of it.

"Please fuck me."

Crowley's intention was to prepare his angel with fingers first, but Aziraphale stopped him.

"With your cock, Crowley, please. I need your cock in me right now."

The demon paused to ask, "You sure, angel?" but knew that there was no point in it. Of course Aziraphale was sure.

"I want to feel stretched right away. Now, get on with it."

Crowley made a mental note about how bossy horny Aziraphale is before complying. He made a quick work of his jeans and underwear and slicked his erection with a generous amount of lube. Then he started slowly and gently pushing into Aziraphale, who breathed out, "Oh God yes, Crowley." and attempted to push against Crowley to make him slide in faster.

Once Crowley was buried inside him, he set a quick pace and he was soon panting himself, desperate Aziraphale under him.

The angel reached down to grab his penis but Crowley had a different idea.

"Can you come without it?" he asked breathily. "Just from my cock in you?"

Aziraphale made a choking sound and moved his hand away.

"Good," Crowley purred against his back and gave a particularly harsh thrust.

"Oh!"

"Do you like that?" Crowley smiled.

"Yes! Crowley. Please!"

"What are you pleading for, angel?" he managed as his own orgasm was creeping closer.

Before Aziraphale could answer, the demon sped up even more as he started chasing his pleasure.

"Come, angel. Please. I know you can."

Aziraphale could and he did.

With Crowley's firm strokes against his prostate and the breathy plea in his ear, he came with a choked off scream.

Crowley finished soon after and pulled out.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"Something new, please," the angel said, pupils blown with need. "I've been thinking about how much I enjoy when you spank me. Something more intense, please. A flogger? Could you miracle one?"

The poor demon nearly discorporated at the request but eventually gathered enough mental capacity to answer.

"You know what I said about new things," he insisted firmly.

"But I really want it, Crowley!" Aziraphale said.

"No."

But because that idea surprisingly did something to Crowley, he added, "But we can get back to it later."

Aziraphale moaned.

"And now... What would you say to a little ride?" he asked.

Being a celestial had it's perks, little to no refractory period being just one of them.

"Yes!" Aziraphale agreed enthusiastically and snapped them into the bedroom with a miracle.

"Wasting no time I see," Crowley chuckled as he climbed onto the king sized bed, naked with his erect dick hanging heavy between his legs. He made himself comfortable on his back and in a second, Aziraphale was already straddling his hips.

The angel had already slicked himself with another frivolous miracle and now he was lowering himself on Crowley.

They both let out a heavy exhale when Aziraphale worked Crowley's entire length into himself and the demon looked up at him with so much love it was borderline worship.

"Ride me, angel," he prompted though he didn't actually need to. "Yes, that's it. Take what you need from me."

Aziraphale truly needed it. He had never needed it more than now with the pollen in his system.

And Crowley had been successful so far in not thinking of the past. He focused on the fact that right now, he had extremely horny Aziraphale in his lap and around his cock, and he was really enjoying the moment.

The angel rode him desperately, his soft body wiggling in all the right places, and Crowley had to wonder whether Aziraphale even knew what a picture he makes.

"Yes, yes, yes," he started mumbling which Crowley took as a signal to wrap his long fingers around Aziraphale and stroke and stroke and stroke until the angel came for the fourth time that night.

Crowley's second orgasm approached a minute or two later while Aziraphale kept his pace, such thing as oversensitivity not a concern now.

But eventually some discomfort appeared anyway, somewhere around the tenth round. The pollen was supressing pain and heightening pleasure but it wore off a bit after almost two and a half hour of intense fucking (with both sets of genitals).

Aziraphale whined under the onslaught of the vibrator on his clit. They decided after Aziraphale's fifth orgasm that that was enough fun with the male set and that it's time to move on.

Crowley looked at him, a bit worried.

"We can stop," he reminded Aziraphale.

He was now sitting between his spread legs, fucking him with a vibe and carefully watching as Aziraphale writhed on the bed.

"Don't. You. Dare. Crowley!" the angel panted heavily.

"You sure?"

"Yes! For Heaven's sake, is there a more powerful setting? Please... Crowley..."

Crowley wasn't sure about their actions any more, but once Aziraphale resorted to blasphemy there was no point in arguing.

So he pressed a button and Aziraphale made a sound that was definitely not just pleasure.

"It's painful. We should stop," Crowley informed him.

"No!" Aziraphale screamed, the idea of stopping now actually terrifying. Because yes, it was beginning to feel uncomfortable, it burned, and he was sore but he was also so damn close to another one!

Crowley was beginning to not like it. Aziraphale was wrecked and willing to do unpleasant things and it...

He actually, literally, shook his head and then he moved the toy away from Aziraphale's clit and slid it inside him instead.

He also used his fingers to stimulate Aziraphale's sensitive bud, the gentle stroking of his fingers driving the angel mad.

"This is the last one, angel. Come on. You are so wrecked. Can you even do it? Can you come again?"

Aziraphale whimpered and rocked into the stimulation.

"Yesyesyes I can!" he panted.

"You sure?" Crowley teased.

"It hurts but... I'm so close!" Aziraphale sobbed in response.

"Do you get off on the pain?" Crowley asked, not really sure how to feel about that. "My naughty angel. Come on then. Come."

Aziraphale's thighs trembled and he felt a wave of slick gush out as he came one last time.

"Good. That's good," Crowley whispered and miracled him clean. "That's enough."

"No," Aziraphale protested weakly. The pollen was subduing and his libido was fading but it wasn't yet completely gone.

"Yes," Crowley smiled in return and scrambled upwards to hug Aziraphale.

"No," he repeated and tried to grind into Crowley.

The demon chuckled.

"Yes. Wait a minute. It should stop affecting you soon."

And until then, you'll be slightly horny and more than slightly sleepy, he thought.

"Mmmh," Aziraphale mumbled, still rocking into him a little.

"Sweet dreams," Crowley said before the angel fell asleep. Then, he added in his thoughts only, I bet you'll have some rather nice ones.


End file.
